


Tuesday

by AndreaLyn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny talks too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday

Danny’s tie is striped blue and black and makes the most sinful of sounds as it slides over his wrists, like a naughty whisper being kept as quiet as possible. Steve’s gaze fixates on the contrast of Danny’s skin and the cloth as he works nimble fingers over and under as he secures a knot, pinning Danny to the bed with his knees. With every motion, Steve calmly explains exactly what he’s doing and why Danny is going to end up begging for mercy before Steve takes pity on him and fucks him until he’s screaming for release.

“I swear, Steve, I _swear_ ,” Danny gasps as Steve runs Danny’s silk-red tie over his dick and uses the fabric to create friction, “I don’t need a _narrator_. What’s next, you gonna hire Morgan Freeman to do the Hollywood version?”

“You talk too much,” Steve accuses, like every single syllable that Danny makes is _offensive_. He twines his fingers gently into Danny’s hair and then grabs hold with an edge of cruelty – sending well-coiffed hairs into disarray.

Danny’s pretty much the poster-boy for disarray by now. His pants are pooled around his ankles, his button-down is wrinkled and open, and there are buttons littering the room. Steve supposes that it’s his fault, but he’ll plead the fifth if it ever comes up.

Danny lets out a practically inhuman yowl, but it gets the job done.

He shuts up.

 _Danny shuts up_.

Steve grins like an idiot and lifts up Danny’s arms as he ducks his head down and leans back until his neck hits the bound alliance of Danny’s wrists. Steve’s been naked since they stumbled their way up to the bedroom. He’s always had a talent for shedding clothes like a snake’s skin and tonight’s no different. Steve widens his thighs and lets his half-lidded eyes flick down to stare at the distance between them.

“D,” Steve draws out the single syllable, a sigh swallowing up the remnants of the sound. “Can I…?”

Steve looks up to see the response, but that’s a mistake. Instead, he’s caught by how fucking beautiful Danny is like this. He’s just barely sweating and his hair is a mess. He’s panting hard and heavy and every time he swallows, his Adam’s apple bobs in the most appealing of ways. Every breath he takes draws his shoulders up and Steve doesn’t bother to deny himself the pleasure of gripping them with both hands as he abandons the wait for permission.

He shifts his legs apart and fumbles with the lube on the nightstand, keeping Danny securely in the same position. Steve slings his arm around Danny’s shoulders to hold on tight as he raises up and slides his fingers inside himself – one, _two_ , no, no, it’s not enough, it’s not _Danny_ , it’s not right – while letting out a litany of profanity he hasn’t let loose since hell week.

Danny, for his part, is watching with vague amusement.

“You all right there, babe?” he slurs, as if he can’t be bothered to enunciate.

At this point, Steve can’t be bothered to _care_. He’s so close to having Danny in him and he’s tired of questions and he’s tired of foreplay. Steve practically damages the wall when he caps the lube and throws it to the side, reclaiming possession of the red tie and drawing sinful sounds from Danny until he’s hard and begging for it.

For all that Steve enjoys it when Danny loses the ability to speak, it never matches the sheer _beauty_ that is Danny Williams when he can’t form a single sentence.

Steve sinks down onto Danny’s dick and lets out a jagged cry when he finds what he’s been looking for. He tips his head back and finds Danny’s fingers waiting for him. They sink into Steve’s hair and hold on tight – ready to guide him home – and Steve rides Danny with the sureness that he’s in good hands. He’s in the best hands.

He’s got the best partner of anyone alive and he dares them to challenge.

He presses a splayed palm to Danny’s chest above his heart as he picks up the pace, hips working overtime as he coaxes out every last desperate plea he can earn from Danny. Steve doesn’t even _dare_ kiss him to lose out on one of those endearments.

“Fucker, you fucker, you absolute asshole, I hope you die if you don’t hurry the fuck up and get your hand back on yourself…”

Yeah. That’s his Danno.

Steve sprawls out on the bed after they come, idly toying with the tie binding Danny’s hands together with no real intention of undoing it so much as rubbing his thumb over the narrow end as he stares at it with a dumb appreciation for how much he’s going to enjoy looking at that tie from here on out.

“How did this start again?” Danny asks weakly, his face buried in Steve’s neck as he draws in slow, deep breaths. “I mean, I didn’t bend over your desk. I didn’t loosen my tie. I didn’t even run my hands through my hair. Those are the big three, but I didn’t do any of ‘em,” he says, bowing his head forward until he’s pressing slow kisses to the tattoo on Steve’s left bicep.

“Danny,” Steve says matter-of-factly as he kicks off his jeans, pushes his socks off with use of his toes alone, and turns onto his side to envelope Danny in both arms. “It’s Tuesday and I love you.”

“It’s Tuesday and…”

“And?”

“And you’re a goof. You’re an absolute goof. You are the goofiest of…”

Steve casts one brief impatient look in Danny's direction before he pins him to the bed and gets started on shutting Danny up all over again.


End file.
